


代发[尊礼]大雨时行

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 代悲欢老师发
Kudos: 9





	代发[尊礼]大雨时行

大暑分三候：“一候腐草为萤；二候土润溽暑；三候大雨时行。”

太阳是要把人烤化了的热度，黏腻、潮热、无处可躲的闷滞，空气都蒸腾起模糊热浪。触手生凉、寸木寸金的木料也挡不住暑气，只有这寒浸浸一池水，才驱得几分热意。  
宗像体质偏寒凉，夏天也不宜在冷水中待太久。乌青发尾浸了水贴在雪白颈侧，锁骨的浅窝里也汪着水，雪白颜色也好，那具肉体的姿态也好，都让人想起某种动物，在清凌凌一池寒水里歇憩。出水也宛如白蛇，湿漉漉，水滴珠子似的成串儿向下滚落。披了蓝底白纹的浴衣，按说接下来该有严谨步骤一二三四条，幅宽、领口、绑带、皱折都该一丝不错，但长夏难熬，兼又闷热，偌大宅邸空无一人，他带三分倦意，只松松系了腰带，赤足走过一尘不染的青石砖，再踏上木质回廊，水珠在他踝骨上停留片刻，复又在地上留下半湿的印子，浅浅印下两行逶迤水痕。  
明明是万物恣意汲取养分，蓬勃生长的时节，这天气却格外容易使人倦，尤其是有了大段的空闲，整个人精神都松松散散，半卧在榻上长睫一落就要在夏日午后做一场好梦，刚出浴的清爽渐渐被高温带走，宗像随手摸了折扇，衣袖滑落，有一下没一下地扇着。  
困意上涌，动作随之越来越慢，终于渐渐停了，眼镜歪歪斜斜挂在鼻尖，那柄折扇也虚虚搭在腰间，在手里将坠未坠。宗像睡得很沉，很安心似的蜷着，好像一只半卧着栖居在巢里的鸟，羽毛松软，姿态安闲。  
周防尊咯吱一声推开门的时候，太阳已经偏西，橙黄的暖光笼罩在宗像礼司身上，在他长而密的，鸦翅似的睫毛上打转，天气潮热，他沁出细密一层薄汗来，还是未醒，倒是像猫似的舒展身体，露出瓷白一截颈项，说瓷似乎显得太过僵硬，不如说像羊脂玉，细腻温润，洁白又无害，显出一种让人想在上面留下点什么印记的姿态来。  
周防尊在心里笑。宗像总有许多副面孔，锋利的，理智冷静运筹帷幄的，握住天狼星就像握住他看似滴水不漏的命运，别人眼里他被尊敬甚至惧怕着。所以这样安然又无害的宗像也太难得，难得到让他都忍不住贪看两眼。浴衣裹住他雪白身体，因为只系了腰带而格外松散凌乱，明明该遮掩的都好好遮掩住，摆在那里却是懵懂的引诱，因其不自知而越发刻骨。周防尊一把捞住宗像手里险些坠地的折扇，像是要引他醒来，又像是想让他睡得更舒服，一下两下，凉风拂过，周防尊格外有耐心，反正打扇用的这点力气不过九牛一毛，此时天时是闲到发慌的黄昏，地利是他和宗像的私宅，只欠一个人和。  
就顺理成章水到渠成。  
宗像迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，看到的就是专心给他扇扇子的周防尊，这场景有点让人难以反应，他把眼镜扶正，嗓音三分哑三分软：“周防？”  
周防尊“嗯”一声，抛了扇子离他近了，宗像两只手臂勾上他后颈，借力把自己带起来，在他唇角印下羽毛一样轻软的吻，他觉得自己是睡懵了，把嘴唇当糖果舔舐啃咬，小猫贪馋似的。周防也由着他撒娇似的动作，沐浴后的清淡香气一层层扑上来，沁入他鼻端肺腑，他指尖抚过，很轻易地剥开遮挡的浴衣，在两点红色上揉摁，渐渐颜色更艳，且马上因为刺激而鼓胀起来。关不住的呻吟从齿间溢出，喘息很轻，一下一下抚在周防尊颈窝，那一小块皮肤被宗像爱恨交加地舔舐啃咬。  
“唔、嗯……”只是简单的动作，酥麻快感便如古怪丝线，从头到脚细细缠绕。周防的吻从红透了的耳垂一路下行，到薄白颈侧，几乎能看见淡青脉络，牙齿抵着微微搏动的血管，这动作是有多危险，就像猛兽叼着美丽猎物的最脆弱之处，然而猎物坦然地暴露弱点，甚至因为说不清道不明的快意而仰头喘息，任凭他吮出艳丽颜色。  
周防的手贴在他腰侧上下摩挲，那一截线条很快软下来，他几乎要撑不住自己的身体了，一条手臂颤巍巍撑在榻上使自己不至于完全倒下，另一只手环着周防尊颈项，算是找个支撑点，这样一来连用手挡住声音都无法施行，只好任凭那些不成调的呻吟断断续续溢出。周防的吻继续向下，他仰头喘息，流丽一道弧线，身体因为刺激颤抖着，直到周防一口咬上胸前的鼓胀鲜红，伴随着长长的“嗯……”一声，那只酸软无力的手臂再也撑不住，骤然失力，浴衣散开大半，乌青发丝散乱，整个人如同横陈在榻上的洁白羔羊。周防的温度到哪里，便烫得哪里软下来，这热度不同于夏日炎炎，而是带着欲念的情热，要把他整个地融化在里面，半丝歇憩的余地都不留。  
浴衣的遮蔽作用聊胜于无，周防开始从脚踝向上抚摸，掌心贴上他的小腿，那双长腿在成套制服的包裹下显得纤细，握上去才感觉到骨肉匀停的美好触感，他用力揉捏了几下腿根，在臀瓣间沾了一手的湿滑黏腻，后穴早已湿得不堪，周防尊把一手爱液抹上他小腹腰侧，挑眉笑问：“没穿？湿成这样……”  
绯红瞬间从脸侧延伸到脖颈，宗像下意识抓住浴衣好像要遮掩什么似的，睫毛湿答答黏在脸上，偏过头喘息着挣扎，想要并拢双腿，又或是从他的掌握中挣动出去，被周防更用力地分开，两根手指很顺利地没入后穴，在轻微水声里抽弄着，宗像颤抖着，手指变成三根，每一次进出都能勾起体内更深的欲望，搅弄着后穴又蹭过敏感点，不上不下的快感逼着他呻吟出声，太难受了，他在快感的漩涡边缘拼命挣扎，下身不断分泌出液体，周防终于把手指抽出来，在本就湿滑不堪的腿根抹了一把，抚上挺立已久的性器，只是稍稍动作几下，宗像就挺起腰呜咽着射了，眼尾颜色愈加鲜艳，是裹上情潮的一抹红。  
他的身体亟待抚慰，后穴空虚着渴求着什么，腰带不知何时早已被解开，彻底抛却最后一点遮掩，从布满细密吻痕的颈侧到湿透的后穴都是一片春光潋滟。周防拉下裤链，性器抵在穴口，忍住直接没入那具身体的欲望，他捉住宗像的手，宗像失神似的任他摆弄，却在触碰到自己穴口周围时瞬间缩手，又羞又气地，哑着嗓子说：“周防尊！”  
周防尊偏偏不肯放过他，性器小幅度磨蹭着，他吻着宗像眉心，强自压抑自己的欲望，含含糊糊地问：“宗像，你想要什么？说出来……”宗像终于耐不住，咬着牙：“快点进来。嗯……哈啊……”  
第一句话说得斩钉截铁，可是在没入的一瞬喘息和呻吟就再没停过，他手指掐着周防尊肩背，想说轻点，慢点，这太过了，可是身体却在顶弄中贪婪索取，每一个细胞都在捕捉快感。他眼尾一抹湿漉漉的红，鬓发贴在脸上，呜咽着喘息着，在性器蹭到某处时终于被逼出带着泣音的呻吟，不得章法地扭着腰，想要再寻求那一瞬的极乐。  
“周防……那里，别……”话一出口却变成口是心非的推拒。周防太清楚他这点，性器抽出又狠狠贯穿，次次撞在销魂蚀骨处，宗像感觉自己脑子里名唤“理智”的那根弦绷到极致，只要周防再狠些，再用力些，这弦就要在赤色火焰中烧断——这样的想法让他在几乎灭顶的快感中想要挣离，然而稍微一动便被周防尊按住。周防吻上他心口，嘴唇的温度是滚烫的，好像终于决定听他话似的，下身慢慢地顶弄，连带着层叠的快意也被拉长，宗像难耐地喘着，内里被又热又硬的性器填满了，然而还不够，还不够，后穴在无意识间收缩绞紧，他扭着腰，内里含着那根东西，周防很耐心地一点点撞着，在敏感处来回磨蹭，还要在他耳边问：“舒服吗？宗像。”  
他大脑昏昏沉沉，简直要说不出话，一句“嗯、啊、别问我……”后，又扭过头小声说：“快点。”周防青筋都迸出来，咬着牙暴风骤雨似的就是一阵顶撞，他彻底被操得融化了，一滩水似的软了，腿都挂不住，被周防一把捞起来揉捏着腿根臀肉，只剩下张口喘息的力气，再也说不出别的句子，只是反反复复，在欲望的浪潮中起起落落，齿间始终噙着一个名字：“周防……周防……嗯……”  
他嗓音沙哑，眼里像蒙了一层雾，盛满了深浓情欲，又有半分茫然，看得周防“嘶……”地吸一口气，就要去捂他眼睛——再看下去怕是要失控，然而长睫扫过掌心，又是一阵摄人心魄的诱惑，从喉间细细碎碎溢出呻吟，竟能听出几分委屈气恼来。紫色是代表欲求的颜色，忘了是谁这么说过了，只想更深地深入进去，让他永远和自己相连，就像这样，四肢交缠，他在他的体内，被快感牵引，任凭欲望主宰大脑，就这样做下去，吻他湿淋淋的睫毛，在他磨蹭着索吻的时候咬住那双薄唇，揉拧挺立的乳头，掐住那把细窄腰身，臀肉拍打的声音和下身水声做了催情剂。宗像后穴又一阵紧缩，绞得他大脑空白，一同沉沦在欲生欲死的快感里。  
蓝底白纹的浴衣在身下被揉弄得不成样子，被体液浸了大片。宗像难耐动着，臀瓣磨蹭着，性器涨得难受，要逼出他眼泪来——自打遇到这个野蛮人，他就破天荒占不到上风，越是说着“不行了、已经要……呜嗯……”体内那根就越发急切地抽插着，终于再次用力顶弄过那片柔软时，宗像叫声陡然拔高，白浊溅了两人一身。周防尊却连歇口气的时间都不给他，高潮后穴肉缠绞紧缩，宗像身体更是敏感到碰不得。周防握住他腰，腰软绵绵直接塌下去，他在高潮的余韵中头晕目眩，伸手想抓些什么作为凭依，被周防尊一把攥住，放在唇边烙下吻痕。  
吻与吻的间隙，宗像用力抱住他，好像两个人肌肉骨骼都要融为一体，他下身拼命吮吸着，声音轻软，小猫似的，在他耳边撩拨着:“周防……射进来……”  
于是精液填满他的身体，抽出的时候淋淋漓漓带出更多体液，周防帮他把汗湿的额发拨开，吻他那双被水洗过一样的眼睛，宗像扬起头，双唇就又从善如流，与他交换温柔的缠绵的，与刚才的激烈性事相反的吻。他全身上下很是狼狈，汗液体液精液混在一起，双颊醉酒样的酡红，唇珠被啃的红肿，大概是被欺负的狠了，哑声抱怨着又糟蹋他一件衣服，说罢径自要出去清洗，周防皱眉打量他，拿自己T恤把人整个地裹住：“你看看你这样，想自己去哪儿？”宗像瞪他一眼：“怪谁？”声音里听不出恼意，好像小猫伸出新生的爪子，在人心尖轻轻抓挠似的。

静夜里虫鸣声声，并不吵，反而觉得安然静谧。清理完毕，他实在禁不住累，头埋在周防颈窝里睡了，鬓发蓬松，乖顺得像只小动物，还是只套着那件T恤，身上留着深深浅浅的红痕。  
廊下不知道宗像种了什么花，香味又甜又浓，夜风驱走燥热，把花香一阵一阵地送进来。周防抱着他走过回廊，看见三三两两的萤火虫忽闪着，有几只飞过他们身边，映出宗像雪白侧脸和沉沉压下来的睫毛，原来到腐草化萤的时节了。  
接下来该有一场大雨，席卷整个东京的暑气，带着铺天盖地的爱欲，向他们心坎上倾泻下来。


End file.
